Dragon Balls AF: The Demon Saga
by isabella1320
Summary: The z fighters had been brought back to life to save the universe. But there is some secret waited the Son family. What will they do when the secret is discovered ? Read to find out. Plz R\R
1. Chapter 1

**A\N : this is my fist story. Plz read and reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT**

Dragon Balls AF : Demon Saga

Chater 1 :

Dende looked up to the sky and then he sighed. It had been 125 years since Son Goku's departure with Shenlong. Most of the Z fighters and their family have past on." Most of them" Dende thought. He looked bach at the Dragon Ball. They color had changed into orange with red stars on it readied to grant wishes. The Dragon Balls were arranged by a person who wearing a black cloak and a black mask.

"Are you sure about this?" Dende asked that person

"I'm sure, Dende. If it weren't because the situation, I wouldn't do this. You know I don't want them to see me. Most of them hate me. Especially Goku"

"They are not hate you, ESPECIALLY Goku."

"Urgh, just stop talking about this. Now this is what we will do. You bring back the Z fighters, tell them about the situation then introduce them me the kids. DO NOT TELL THEM THAT NAME!" The person yelled when saw Dende raises an eye brow. "My name is Ventura and that the only name you are allowed to tell them. Popo, would you mind getting and Xicor. They need to be prepared. Especially Xicor, he is gonna see his father for the fist time."

"For the last time, with all my respect to you, he is not my father. I would never accept him after what he did to you and Tsubasa".A young man with silver hair and some black spike on it appeared. He was about 19 year year old and he seemed upset "And how can you be so sure that he will come here instead of training and have fun in some far far far away planet"

"Well, if we follow Tsubasa theory, although Goku and Shenlong had unfused when Dragon Balls back to its original state, between them still have a connection. Like if we summon Shenlong, Goku will feel it and have an urge make him wants to go at the place where Shenlong is summon immediately."

"And now is the time to test my theory isnt it mother?" Another person wearing the same costume as Ventura's comed to the look out with a men had a spiky black hair."Good morning,Tsubasa. Good morning " Dende said."Good morning, Dende. So you bring back my grandma, Pan too."

"Yes, Goku jr. She is also a Z fighter too. She will be happy to see you again after 10 years"

"Yeah it will be more fun if Goku doesn't show up" said.

"We needs him for God sake. Right now the situation is emergency, every things will be destroyed if we don't act now and Goku doesn't show up. Dende, is the Dragon Balls ready?" Ventura said

"Yes, it is.". "Good now we will summon all the Z fighters" Ventura said. "Shenlong please come forth" Dende cried. Winds quickly rushed up and light ignited from the circle of dragonballs. Then shot into the sky was gigantic dragon, none other then Shenlong.

"Who dare to interrupt my slumber? I will grant you 2 wishes. Say it now or you will waste your chane"

"I wish you bring back all the Z fighters to life". "Your wish is granted" Shenlong's voice echoes the whole look out. All the Z fighter appeared before Dende. "Spoke your second wish now" Shenlong said.

"The second wish will be told later. Right now we have no other wish"Dende said

"Then I'll leave now." Shenlong speak before he dissappeared and the Dragon Balls seperated in 7 directions.

"Hey, Dende long time no see. But why are you bring us to life? Is there any things happened?" Gohan asked when he looked around. "Yes, it is Gohan. But first let me introduce you these person in here." But before Dende could say a another word he heard a loud cheerful yells "Grandma Pan, it is you. You are back" Pan said in surprise "Goku is that you? You have grow up. Oh my, you are look lke my grandpa Goku"

"Um, yeah as you all know that is Goku jr. And two people who wearing cloak over there is Ventura and Tsubasa. The one with silver hair is Xicor" A murmur could be heard from the Z fighters. "Hey that Xicor looks like a lot Goku isnt he" Krillen said

"Yes, I can see that. Beside his ki signature is almost the same as Goku. He seems to have some connections with Goku." Piccolo commented

"If I were you I would pay intention in those two nerd who wears black cloak. I can not feel their ki, hear their heartbeat or smell their scent. Even that bald dwarf's wife have some scent" Vegeta said in grumpy voice

"SOOO, every body is here now" Ventura raise her voice in order to get the Z fighter attention "Tsubasa here will tell why Dende bring you back to life"

"Yes, and I will get straight to the point. The universe is threatened by a magician with an ambitious dream who will do anything to make his dream come true. His name is Mandara"

"So how exactly is this Mandara guy threaten the universe. Is he create some dangerous monter like Majin Buu"

"No, if it were only that simple we wouldn't have to bring all of you back to life. He intend to use The Time Portal to full fill his desire."

"Like you all know, time travel is a possible. The Time Portal is allowed people who use it to travel back in time or to the future. But it is nothing like the travel that Mirai Trunks made by time machine. It is fine if you travel in to the future because it won't change the reality and your time line. But if you travel to past by it and do something reckless, it is not only change the present but it also can destroy that universe include its other world because go back in time and change the history is go again the nature rules."

"But wasn't that the thing Mirai Trunks do when he go back to the past and tell about the android" Bulma said in confuse. "Yes, but when he did that, he not going to his own universe past, he go to the parallel universe, our universe when the android hadn't appeared yet. He is not change his universe history, he change our history. I shoul make myself clear that go to the past and change our own universe history is again the nature rules. But that doesn't mean you can run around and change the parallel universe's history because no matter what go back to time and change the history is a dangerous thing to do"

"So all of that nonsense thing that you talking is all about one thing: that Mandara need to be stopped before he go to the past by that time portal thing" Vegeta said. "Yes it is. Since all of you know how important this is I suggest you should go home and take a rest. We'll departure in tommorow morning to find The Time Portal Before Mandara "

"So it's seems that my theory was wrong. Still have no sign of Goku." Tsubasa said in dissapointment when all the Z fighters left and Goku jr went with them. But before anyone could reply Goku had appeared before them.

"This is weird. Why do I want to come here so badly" Goku said to himself. "Eh, Dende long time no are the one who summon Shenlong, right?"

"Yes I am, Goku. And there is some person I would like you to meet". After Dende introduced Ventura,Tsubasa, Goku jr to Goku and Xicor and told him about the situation, Goku looked at Xicor in confuse in moment and he decided to ask: "Are you my son ?"

"As much as I hate the answer, yes I'm your son" Xicor said grumpily "Tsubasa, Ventura, let's go home I don't want to stay here anymore. I want enjoy moments without his presence"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him anymore. I'm mean he's your father after all" Ventura asked. "I'm sure. Now let's go" he said annoyed. " OK, fine" Ventura sigh before they teleported leaving a confuse Goku.

"Weird, why is Xicor hate me so much?.I haven't done anything to him and who is his mother?". Goku was very confuse right now. Goten liked him in their first meeting when he came back from the other world after 7 years. Why is Xicor different?

"Goku,your family and friends have been brought back to life. They sure want to meet you after more than 100 years. You should go and meet them" Dende said camly

"You're right. I'll see them now. Bye Dende" Goku said before he dissapeared. Dende looked at the place where Son Goku had just standing there moment ago and sighed. "I hope everything will be fine, for the universe, for the Z fighters, for Goku and especially for Ventura"


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N : **like I said before, this is my first story so please, PLEASE reviews. I need it, I want to know if I write good or bad, should I trash this story or not, I accept all kind of reviews. So please reviews

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Balls, Dragon Balls Z, Dragon Balls GT**

Dragon Balls AF : The Demon Saga

Chapter 2 :

"So who make greater impact to you, the guys in black cloak or the one with silver hair look like grandpa Goku, Dad ?" Pan asked her father when they headed their home with Goku jr. "Well I think that the two with black coat got my attention. I know this is the first time I have met them but somehow I feel they are oddly familiar, especial that Ventura."

"I feel the same too. But like Vegeta said that they don't have ki or scent, what is familiar about them?" Pan seemed like to question herself more than asked her father. "Hey Goku, you know anything about them. I think you was with them when we were brought back to life right?" Gohan asked a worried Goku jr when he heard about the topic.

"I…I'm sorry great grandpa Gohan but I can't tell you about Ventura and Tsubasa. I promise them that I won't tell you guys too much about them. The only thing I can tell you that Ventura adopted me 10 years ago when grandma Pan died and she treat me very well"

"Well, if you have a promise then I won't force you go again it. Beside, Ventura seems a good person to me" Pan said with a little dissapointment in her voice."But I thought that Master Roshi had accepted to raise and train you after I died" Pan asked in confusion "Why did he change his mind ?'' "No, he didn't. Ventura met me at your funeral and asked if I wanted to be train by her. She said could train me better than Master Roshi because my power had surpassed Master Roshi's, it would be hard for him to train me"

"And you accept?"

"Yep!"

"So when that time, had you met Xicor yet?'' Gohan changed the topic.

"Yes, actually Xicor have been adopted by Ventura since he was only few months olds."

"Where is his parent?'' Gohan asked. He quite surprised to see that Goku jr face darkened when he headr this question. "His mother was killed by Mandara because he thought she was a threat to him and his father, well probaly go off and train somewhere in the galaxy" Pan asked in surprised "His father abandoned him and his mother? What kind of person can do that?''

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"We know that person? Who is he? You have to tell us" Gohan demanded more than asked

"Fine as you wish, that person is Son Goku, your father."

"I don't believe you. There is no way grandpa would do that. He love grandma, he will never do that to her. Even.. even if he have kid with other woman, he wouldn't abandoned them" Pan opposed strongly

"Like I said before grandma, you won't believe me. You want an answer, I give it to you." Goku jr said annoyed because he was yelled by his grandma

"I think Goku jr telling the truth, Pan. Xicor is really father's son, my brother. His ki, his scent even his appearance resemble father. I also feel the same connection to him like I feel to Goten. But I am not sure about the part how he was created or if he really abandoned Xicor and his mother. He may be created by genetic technology and father really don't know anything about him"

"Maybe, maybe not." Goku jr said.

"Hey, our house is there isn't it?'' Pan said pointing in a directionignore Goku jr answer.

"Weird, why does it look so new. It is about 180 years old. And why is Goten's house and Vegeta's in this place too?"

"This is exactly what I want to asked that brat. Why is my house near Kakarotto brats's house?'' Vegeta appeared from nowhere

"Well, Ventura put the houses near each other in oder to preserve it easily" Goku jr said "She said that after I and Xicor graduate from collage, she will give Gohan and Goten's house to us as a graduate present. And Bulma's house she just kept it like a memento"

"Why is my house a memento to Ventura ?" Bulma, Trunks and Bra appeared

"Huh, well ah…um a memento to …the…ah…the place where the Z fighters often gathering around" Goku jr stammered "Oh, it's quite cold out here. Let's go inside everybody" Goku said tried to change the subject

"Hmm, okay. Is this me or this Ventura know too much about us. I know we are very famous for fighting villains but not everyone know about where we often gather around? And why is Goku jr seem to… I don't know freak out when answer my question? " Bulma asked the same question that everybody were wondering when they saw Goku jr almost run into the house.

But before anyone could react to Bulma's question, they saw Goku appeared."Hi guys, long time no see" Goku said happily.

"Goku"

"Goku, buddy"

"Dad"

"Grandpa"

"Kakarotto"

"Goku, it's so good to see you" Bulma said "But why can't we find you in Heaven. Don't tell me you're in hell"

"He's not in hell stupid woman" Vegeta's grumpy voice echoes

Vegeta said before Bulma could said anything about the word "stupid Woman":

"He's not dead. That why you can't find him. The reason he dissapeared not because he die it's because he fused with the dragon and granted an immortal body. Am I right Kakarotto?"

"No, you're wrong" the voice not come from Goku but from a man dressed a black cloak "No one is immortal. When you are born in this world that mean someday you have to die. That is an unchange rules. The immortal body you are talking about is actually a body that not age or get weaken because of time. No one, not even Shenlong can grant immortality. For an example, even Kaio Shin, the gods of this universe can be killed. Shenlong is a special case because he is not live, he can't exactly die either"

Most of the Z fighters surprised when see somebody come from nowhere actually dared to say the prince of Saiyan is wrong and explained to him like a teacher did to his pupils. Of course our prince just couldn't let it go in peace. "What the fuck do you think you are when you said to me, Prince of Saiyan like that?" "Well, if you pay some attention on the look out, my name is Tsubasa. I come here to see Goku jr. Is he here?"

"Hey, who is calling me? Eh, Tsubasa why are you here?" Goku jr asked when he went outside to see what happened

"Mother wants to know that if you want to stay here or come home with me?"

"Well, I think I'll stay here with my grandma. I have a lot of things to ask her about her life on heaven, right grandma?"

"Yeah, right. Oh I forgot I haven't introduce you to grandpa. Grandpa Goku, this is Goku jr. Goku jr this is my grandpa who is a great hero that I always tell you about." Pan said when she introduced two men look exactly each other

"Hey good to see you again" Goku chirped happily. At that moment, Goku saw Goku jr had the same expression on his face as Xicor's face, a mixture of hatred and anger. And it seem not the only one who see it. Pan looked at her grandchild worrily because she had never seen Goku jr so scary like that, it seem like he about jump in Goku and have fight to death.

Finally, he decided to give Goku a hand and said in a low voice:"Good to see you again". After a strong squeeze, Goku jr went into the house "Grandma, could you make your special hamberger for me. I really miss eating it again after all those years".

"oh… okay" Pan stammered because the quick change of her grandson.

"You know despite the fact that people said he resemble to me a lot but I thinks that he more like Chi Chi when he is angry at me. She always use that kind of voice when she angry at me. Speaking of which, where is she? I can't find her."

"It's because she is not a Z fighter, she wasn't brought back to life. She hadn't done anything in your quest for Dragon Balls or save the world." Goku quite surprised to see Tsubasa still hadn't left.

"But so is Bulma" Gohan said in dissapointed

"But Bulma also joined you at the Dragon Balls quest on Namek, but Chi Chi didn't. Anyways, our ship will depart on 8 a.m tomorrow morning so I hope all of you will have a good rest tonight. And for Bulma and Trunks, would you two mind being the main pilot of our ship?"

"No, not at all" Both Trunks and Bulma answered the same time

"Okay then see you all tomorrow" Tsubasa said before he dissapeared

"Hey, do you guys feel it. He has no…" Goku asked in surprise

"Yes we are. He has no ki, no scent or heartbeat." Piccolo said. "The same for his mother, Ventura. I wonder is she the same Ventura I heard about in Hell"

"You have heard about her, Piccolo. Tell us about her now?" Goten said excitedly

"Okay. She is well-known as a very powerful demon and she even became their queen. Creature in other spieces and even the people in her own kind called her The Great Demon Ventura to show both of their fear and respect to her, fear because she is too pwerful and respect because she is the one who end the war that destroyed Astantine,the main planet of demon and the planets near it about 100 years ago. I don't know much about the detail but it seemed before Ventura appeared, Astantine was ruled by a ruthless and cold blood king. His brother decided to overthrow the king in order to save their race and the planet. So a war had begun and caused damage not only to Astantine but also to planets around its. And when Ventura came she ended the war by killed the ruthless king. Since then she became ruler of Astantine and the demon all over the universe "

"So Piccolo how do you know this much about her?" Gohan asked surprisedly because he knowed Piccolo isn't the type of person who care about stuff happened in a strange planet

"The war had killed a lot of people whether they're demon or not. When they went to Hell they talked a lot about it to the devils worked in Hell. And the devils told me about it"

"Woa, that Ventura must be very strong. I can't wait to spar with her" Goku chirped happily.

Piccolo intended to say somethings about Goku's comment but stopped when he heard the loud growl from the Saiyan's stomaches. In the rest of the day, the Sons and the Briefs gathered together eating and having fun, excepted Goku jr who eat quitely in strange way. At night, they talked about their life on heaven and Goku told every one about his adventures on different planets. When Gohan asked about Xicor, Goku said he had no idea about Xicor's existance. The Son family quite happy when they finally could have a reunited like this. When most of the member of the family decided went to bed leaving Goku and Gohan in the living room alone. Goku released his son had somethings wanted to talk with him about so he started it first."What wrong Gohan? Is there some thing you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. When I went to the other world I and Goten have tried to find you and Mom but we couln't find you both. However after awhile there was something or someone made me and the rest of our family forgot about her. Each time I tried to remember about her it's like there's a thick mist covered my mind prevented me from remembering her. It's only go away when I was brought back to life and somehow I feel like there's some connection between the mist in my head and Tsubasa when I met him. Second it's about Ventura. You may not haven't met her or paid any attention to her yet but there's something about her that is very familiar to me, Goten and Pan. I just thought it's the best that I should tell you about this. I think we should be careful and keep an eye on her and Tsubasa espcially after hearing her story from Piccolo."

"I understand son. I promise I will be careful. Now we shoud go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day' Goku said when he and Gohan headed to bed

At somewhere, two figure standing before a crystal ball showed them the whole conversation between Goku and his eldest son.

"So the spell you cast on Gohan and the rest of his family dissapeared when they were brought back to life huh?" Ventura asked

"To be honest, I surprised to see that it worked when they went to the orther world. Most of the curses and spells stop working when the host die. It's the normal thing when it stop effecting on Gohan and his family's mind."

"So do you think it's a good idea to cast a spell on them make them forget about Chi Chi."

'No. Use the same spell on the same person after the first spell is broken is an unwise thing. It can be easily broken again. And don't you see it? Gohan suspicious about me. If I cast the spell on him again, he could point out it's me who cast it on him. I think it's the best that you should think carefuly before do something around them if you wnt to keep you secret"

"I see".Ventura said before she sighed "This will the longest trip I ever have"

**A\N:**I know that for Chi Chi's fan like me would be dissapointed when you see no sigh of her. Don't worry she would show up soon. Ans sorry if my story have any grammar and spell false. English isn't my primary language


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT**

Dragon Balls AF : Demon Saga

Chapter 3: At 8 am, the Z fighters started gathering on the look-out. When they got there, they saw a big space ship had already been there. Bulma was the first one who took a close look at the ship. "This ship is not from earth. This is alien's technology. But weird, I can see both Namek and Saiyan's technology in here with some strange details" Bulma said when she checked the ship. "But what am I hoping for? Those guys are not from earth"

"So is everyone here?" Tsubasa asked when he appeared with Ventura and Xicor. "Good. Now please get into the ship so we can leave now. And for Bulma and Trunks you two follow me. I lead you to the control room. And mother, please guide everyone to their seat so they could prepare for the trip". When

the Z fighters set in place, the ship caused gravity to bear down upon the warriors when it went with a speed of light. After the pressure had lightened on their bodies, the Z fighters started to get out of their chair and took a look around. Goku walked to Ventura and chirped happily: "Hey, Ventura do you want to spar with me?"

"Kakarotto, don't you dare to forget about me. We still have a battle to see who is stronger, you or me" Vegeta yelled "Woman, is there a gravity room in this thing?"

"Yes, follow me" Ventura said calmly when she took the Z fighters to the gravity room. When Vegeta and Goku got there, they started to fight. The room was full of golden light and the sound of kicks and punches echoes. Both of them turned into Super Saiyan 4 from the beginning to test their opponent strength.

"Woah, grandpa and Vegeta have become a lot stronger than before. Now each of them can defeat Omega by themselves."

"Yes they are, Pan. Hey Ventura, I am wonder if you want to spar with me when father and Vegeta finish their battle." Gohan asked when he turned to Ventura.

This got the Z fighters full attention. Even Goku and Vegeta were distracted by this. Gohan wasn't the type of person who offered a stranger to be his spar partner like his father. They like the rest of the Z fighters were extremely curious about Ventura just like Gohan action.

"Hey we are finished our spar, son. Why don't you and Ventura start the fight in here right now?" Goku said when his fight with Vegeta ended after 2 hours of kicking and punching. They only stopped because their belly started to growled loudly.

"Lady first" Gohan said when both of them got into their fighting stance.

"I suggest that you should turn into Super Saiyan 3 before you fight me, boy. That way, you will avoid getting hurt and I don't have to carry your body to Tsubasa"

"Fine as you wish. But I suggest that you shouldn't be arrogant." Gohan said annoyed because he was called "boy" when he turned into Super Saiyan 3. With no other word exchanged, the fight started.

"_Damn she is fast, no wonder she told me turn into Super Saiyan 3 before the fight. With this speed she can knock me down before I powered up. But I can't keep up with her like this, I have to power up. She is too fast, and her punches are too powerful_" Gohan thought _"I haven't used to with that form, but this is only a spar. What could happen?_"

He fired a ki blast at Ventura then a scream echoes the gravity room. Gohan's muscles started to grow bigger and red fur started to cover his body. His long golden hair shortened and changed into black.

"No way, Papa has transformed super saiyan 4. When did he achieve it? I have never seen he used that form before."

"He probably just has got it recently. He hasn't mastered it perfectly. It's still awesome to know that Gohan can transform into Super saiyan 4" Goku said proudly. Despite their hunger, Vegeta and Goku still stayed in the gravity room to watch the battle.

"Oh, that Ventura is gonna loose. There is no way she can defeat Papa in super saiyan 4." Pan said excitedly

"Did the heaven making your brain shrinking into a bean brat? Look at your father, he is tired already. Despite the transformation making him stronger and faster, it wears him out quickly. And like Kakarotto said he hasn't controlled his power fully in that form, it even wears him out more. And Ventura, she still keeps up with your father perfectly. There is no signal that's show her tiredness. Gohan will be very lucky if he wins this match."

After hearing Vegeta, Pan turned her head into the match. It was true that her father started getting tired and his opponent was getting that at her advanced. Gohan started to get more hits more than Ventura. When he thought he about to lose Ventura let he kicks in her stomach making her flying across the gravity room and hit the wall. When Ventura tried to get up she saw Goku give her a hand and she grabbed it.

"That was awesome. You're really a good fighter." Goku commented

"Thanks but I still lose your eldest son. And my power is nothing compare to you, the great Son Goku" Ventura said

"Really? Because follow what I saw, you let Gohan win on purpose. He had already lost from the moment he started fighting you in super saiyan 4. He wasted too much his strength and you, well let just say you are on the another level above him both speed and strength"

"Shouldn't you congratulation your son for reaching a new level instead of praising his opponent?"

"Oh, you're right. Hey, son why don't we spar after we finish our lunch?" Goku chirped to Gohan, forgot Ventura for a moment gave her a chance to get out the room quietly. However, Gohan noticed this and ran after her.

"Hey Ventura, wait" Gohan cried

"What do you need Gohan, the eldest son of Goku?" Ventura asked

"Why did you hold back and let me win the match? Both of us know you would win it." When he saw Ventura wasn't going to answer that question he continued to ask another one

"Fine, you let me win that is your choice. But your son Tsubasa erased memories about my mother from our mind is unforgivable. Why did he do that? Did you the one who tell him to do that or he do that by his own. And don't deny that he didn't do it. He erased my memories, I knew it was him. Dende used to tell me that if somebody is erased memories by a magician, when that person memories come back they could know who cast the spell on them. Now answer me Ventura, why did your son wanted my mother to be forgotten"

"Because she needs to be forgotten. And I was the one who told Tsubasa to make the Z fighters forgot about your mother"

"What do you mean when you said my wife needs to be forgotten?" Goku asked when he joined Gohan side.

'Because if I didn't erase your memories about her, you would release that she is still alive"

"WHAT?" All the z fighters said the same time

"But how on earth she is still alive? She is human and it has been more than 125 years. She supposes to be dead. She can't be like master Roshi or Baba, can she?" Goten asked

"Well normal human can't live that long, but demon can."

"You… you mean she is a demon" Goku stammered "No, she is a human. Demon is different. If she is a demon I have to notice, she is my wife."

"When she lived with you she was human, but now she is one of us. And how can she be is a question that I can't answer you. Not now"

"Then answer me why do you say she needs to be forgotten?" Goku demanded more than asked

"Because when your sons find out she is still live and became a demon, they will definitely tell you about it. You will find her and making every things turn into a big mess."

"And why the fuck that finding my wife making every thing turns into a mess?" Goku angrily asked

"When she turned into the demon, she was staying on Astantine and she was at the emperor's hand. At that time, like you all know there was a war. If you had gone there, you would make they killed"

"They…?" Goku asked

"She means mother and the babies. She was pregnant when you left with Shenlong" Gohan quietly stated.

"Chi Chi … she was pregnant?" Goku choked out

"We will talk about this later, father. Tell me, Ventura do the babies still live?"

"Your mother and her children are still perfectly fine"

"Thank you for letting me knows this. Can you tell me where is she?" Gohan said

"That's another question that I can't give you the answer yet. You need to rest after a big fight like that. If you keep going you will see the kitchen on the left. And for anyone wants to fine their room, on the way to the kitchen you will find your room with your name on it. Now I have to go to talk with Tsubasa" Ventura said before she headed to the control room, leaving the Z fighters full of confused.

**A\N: Sorry for taking so long, but I have a second semester test. But now it's summer so I will try to update more regulary**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT**

Dragon Balls AF: Demon Saga

Chapter 4:

After having a quiet lunch with his family, Goku decided to asked his eldest son about the matter that keep stuck in his mind.

"Gohan, please tell me what happened to your mother after my departure with Shenlong"

"Dad, you must know that each time you left mother always is the one who suffer the most. Especially, when you gone with Shenlong. It didn't take her long time to realize that you aren't coming back or having intention to come back…"

FLASH BACK

It was a sunny day on Mt Paozu. Gohan was walking to his old house and wondered why his mother called the whole family to her house. There wasn't any thing wrong with his mother ki as far as he can see. He always keeps an eye on her since his father's journey. She had became more and more depressed day by day when she found out his father wasn't come back at least in 100 years. And the person who told her, how surprised is Vegeta. Gohan still remembered Vegeta's cruel words when he told Chi Chi about his father: "_Harpy, stop dreaming that Kakarotto is come back to you soon. He is gone. GONE. And he is not coming back at least 100 years. And I can't understand why he wants to come back with a nagging, screaming bitch like you. Maybe he even feels relieve when get rid of you without any trouble with his ear because of your screaming" _

At that time Gohan thought his mother would faint or talk back, but no she was just standing there keeping a blank face staring at the empty spot where Vegeta had just left. Although Bulma had said that Vegeta always being mean to every body and Goku didn't think Chi Chi as _a nagging, screaming bitch_, his mother still remained emotionless when she said goodbye to Bulma and went home. His mother had been depressed since then. And that the reason why he visited his mother every weekend, checked out her ki whenever he could, told Videl to talk with his mother making her feels better. All of that seemed to work. But now his mother suddenly called every member in the family, he couldn't help it but to feel worry.

"Hi mom, what's up?" Gohan asked when he and his family went into the house

"Good morning, Gohan. Pleas take a sit son. I want to wait for Goten come here then I will tell all of you about a very important news. When that time do you want some cookies?" Chi Chi asked

"Yes mother"

"Oh mom sorry for being late, I just have some trouble on the way. Hey Gohan you are here too" Goten said when he nearly ran into the house.

"Don't worry your brother have just arrived" Chi Chi said "You said you have some trouble on the road. Are you okay?"

"Nah I am fine. But mom why do you call us? You said you have a important news to told us."

"Okay take seat and grab some cookies first Goten. Every one, I … I am pregnant."

"WHAT" The whole house nearly collapsed because the Son's family member scream. Gohan dropped his cookies, Goten nearly falled out from his seat, Videl and Pan's jaw nearly drop.

"How could you pregnant, mom? You're 58 years old" Gohan said

"I know, I know. Even my doctor say it's is extremely rare for woman at my age being pregnant. But it doesn't mean it can't happen"

"How old is the child" Pan asked

"Three months. And it will be more correctly if you say _children_"

"CHILDREN"

"Yes, they're twin"

"But if they're three months old, then why can't I feel their ki. When a baby 3 weeks old, you can feel they ki obviously." Gohan said

"You... you can't feel their ki that mean something wrong with my babies. Oh my god, my babies they can't… there can't be anything wrong with them. THEY CAN'T BE." Chi Chi screamed out

"Mom, Mom relaxes. There is nothing wrong with the babies. Gohan can be mistake, right GOHAN" Videl raise her voice at the last sentence

"Right, right" Gohan gulped

END FLASHBACK

"Right from that moment dad I know there is something wrong with the babies. Although I told to mom nothing to worry about, I could be wrong but deep down I know I was right, I know those kids didn't have ki."

"So what exactly happened after that?" Goku asked

"Mom went to the hospital when the kids were 8 months. Her health was getting worst day by day. The doctor said that it was very difficult for her when she labored. She was old and there are 2 babies needed to give birth. And it went very hard. Although I had invited the best doctor but they said that her body couldn't handle that. She and the twin… they died"

"Gohan…I … I don't know what to say" Goku stammered

"You don't have to dad. Your departure with Shenlong must happen. If not, the whole world will die. Even if you stay mother and the kids still die. But now we that that they are still alive, we will find them even Ventura help us or not"

"Right, we will find them when the thing with that Mandara guy over" Goku said

"You are the one who keep blabbering about don't tell the Z fighters anything but now you are the one who told them every thing" Tsubasa angrily said

"I just told them… let's see most of the true" Ventura said

"And you are even making me talk follow that kind of old way of talking likes _Hey, good morning John jr, the eldest son of John…_"

"You aren't the only one who has to say like that. What about me? I have to say follow that ridiculous style of talking too"

"But you are the one who came out with that idea"

"Okay, okay I got it. So when will we arrive to Luferian."

"Follow Bulma's calculation I guest about one month."

"Do you think Mandara will go before us?"

"No, the only way to go to Luferian is going by ship. And our ship is faster than him so you don't have to worry. How is your stomach, is it still hurt?"

"Nah, don't worry I am fine"

"Really, being kicked in stomach by a super saiyan 4 isn't a pleasant thing"

"You forgot that I am a demon, I can heal by myself. Hey where are Xicor and Goku jr? I can't find them in the gravity room or the kitchen"

"They trained in the other gravity room. They said they don't want to be in the same room as Goku."

Just when Ventura intended to say something about it, a loud boom echoes and the whole ship began to lost balance. Needless to say, Tsubasa and Ventura ran to the control room as quick as possible

"Bulma, what happen?" Tsubasa yelled

"Someone attacking our ship" Bulma cried "Their weapon is too strong. If we keep being shot like this, we will blow up to pieces in a few minutes"

"Where are they" Ventura aked

"At the rear of the ship, why do you ask?"

"Tsubasa follow me"

And the last thing Bulma saw was Ventura with her son ran to the end of the ship. When they got there, they saw Goku jr along with Xicor ran toward them.

"Tsubasa, Ventura what happen?''

"We are being attacked by Mandara ship" Tsubasa cried

"So what are we doing now?"

"Simple we shoot them back" Ventura said

"WHAT?" the males yelled.

"But our ship didn't have any weapon. How could we shoot it?"

"We will shoot them. Tsubasa create a magic shield to protect us but left some space so Xicor and Goku jr can shoot ki ball at that space. Goku jr, Xicor turn into super saiyan, okay. Count to 3. 1…2…3 shoot."

"KAMEHAME HAAAA" Both Xicor and Goku jr shouted

"Good job, you destroy Mandara's ship's weapon and… most of the ship. Hey what is this? It looks like a marble." Ventura asked when she held the object

"It is not a marble. It is a bomb. IT IS A BOMB" Tsubasa cried

BOOM

A white bright light and a loud noise engulfed the whole ship making it felled down a planet near it.

"GAAAAAH" Bulma screamed when she tried to stop the ship from falling too hard. "Come on Bulma come on. You can do this. Come on"

A loud thud echoes the ship when it landed down the ground. Everybody sighed deeply when Bulma had landed the ship safely.

"Is every body okay" Bulma aked when she turned her head around

"Yeah, we are fine" Gohan said "Hey, where is Ventura and Tsubasa?"

"And where is Goku jr? I can't feel his ki" Pan panicked

"Every one listen to me" Tsubasa appeared from the broken screen "Goku jr, mom, Xicor and me, we are fine. We are the same planet at you are. Please stay at the ship; we will go to your place tomorrow morning. And if you want to find some food, please don't go too far from the ship. We don't want to lose each other again. And one more thing don't eat the plant which have purple flower, they are poison" Tsubasa said before he disappeared from the screen.

"Well at least we know they're okay." Bulma said when she left her seat and went with Trunks and Vegeta to find some food.

Some where in the same planet, four figure were sitting before a house and near a camp fire.

"It's a good thing that Tsubasa created a shield before we are blew from the ship." Goku jr said

"Yes we are. And we would have to sleep on the ground if I didn't bring the capsule along." Ventura said "Hey why is none of you grateful when I bring the capsule. Don't tell me you all feel comfortable when sleeping on the ground?" Ventura asked when she saw three pair of eyes looked at her curiously

"Seriously, you all feel normal when sleeping on the cold, wet, and hard ground."

"Okay, we are grateful that you bring the capsule, happy?" Tsubasa said

"So why are you two still wearing those masks? There is no one around here that you need to hide your face from. It's quite uncomfortable when talking with two people who wearing a mask although you knoe them for a very long time" Xicor said

"You got a point. Beside this mask is really discomfort" Tsubasa said when he and his mother took their masks out

"And you really look better when you are not wearing the mask, right grandma Chi Chi" Goku jr chirped

**A\N: For anyone who wants Chi Chi here she is. And I have enabled anonymous reviews so feel free when you comment my story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT**

Dragon Balls AF: Demon Saga

Chapter 5:

"There's enough food for you two in the house. Tsubasa and I will go to hunt now. And DO NOT RUNNING AROUND. I swear sometime you two acting like a 5 years old kid. We are in some strange planet that we knew very little about. If I found you two running too far from the house or making any damage to it, I will make sure you two have the biggest punishment in your life that you will never forget to the rest of you life. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Mom I think they got it, we should leave now"

"Okay" Chi Chi said when she left with Tsubasa leaving frightened Goku jr and Xicor

A cool wind blew through Chi Chi hair caressed her white smooth as she and Tsubasa ran to find some food. Her nose picked many delicious scents but the most wonderful scent were in the house that she had just left. Of course Chi Chi and her son ignore it, tried to find another scent that more fragrant to them but Chi Chi doubted about it. Goku jr and Xicor were the strongest creatures in this place as far as she can see. The stronger they are the more they delicious to demons. Gohan wasn't the only one who struggled in that spar. She struggled in that match too. Struggled to fight again her nature, not to bite him her own son; not to let the image his sweet, delicious blood flow into her throat took over her mind making her lost her control. That is the reason why she let Gohan won. If not she would lost herself, she bite and probably kill him. There is no way she harm her babies, she rather die than do that.

"Mom, what stuck in your mind?"

"Huh! Why are you asking that?"

"Well I asked because you are not concentrating. You have just let a delicious prey runaway without even notice its presence. Here why don't you drink its blood?"

"But you caught it. It's your"

"Nah this is a big animal. I can't drink all of it blood all by myself. Beside you seemed to have a lost a thing in your mind. If I let you go hunting like this, it will take you all night to catch something."

"Okay then thank son"

While they were enjoyed their prey, Chi Chi glanced over her son. Tsubasa is quite a handsome man. When she pregnant him, she had thought that he would be a copy of his father like his brothers. But to her surprise, Tsubasa is look more like her. His silky short black hair, his white smooth skin, his slender finger, so much like her. Maybe that the reason why she fell more close to him than Gohan and Goten. Although she loved Gohan and Goten as much as she loved Tsubasa but Gohan and Goten always spent too much time with their father. There is something about Tsubasa that make she feel, she don't know what to say, reliable maybe. Even when Gohan and Goten grew up somehow she still feel that they are still childish, they are still her baby. But not with Tsubasa, he always so mature so responsible when he was a kid. And it made her scare. She scared that her son will lost his innocent, his childhood that he should have like another kid. That why she let him played, she didn't force him to study as much as she did to Gohan and Goten. But he seemed to enjoy studying and not really interested in doing something else like playing games with his friend. At that time she had another afraid. Afraid that her son will become a nerd that has no friends, no fun, no lover in life and especially NO KID. That thought really freaking her out. She wanted her son to have education but not a nerd like that. And she did something that she never thought that she would do. She limited her son's study time; make sure that he will have to play with kids at his age. And it really works. Now he has friends, a beautiful wife and they are ready to have their first kid.

"Why are you smiling mom? What is so funny about?"

"I was just thinking I am about to have another grandchild"

"Yeah, right. Having another grandchild when you are more than 180 years old is really exciting"

"It is exciting"

That when she looked at Tsubasa eyes. He might look like her a lot but his eyes that is Goku's eyes. Those eyes were so bright, so big and so deep. It is full of gentleness, caring and warmness. She has never seen Goku cries. She knew Goku had cried once when he met his grandpa again. Somehow, she wished that she could see that life time scene. Why did she think about him like that? No she shouldn't think about him like that after what he had done to her.

"It is getting late now. Have you had enough blood, mom?"

"Yeah, I'm full. Let's go home. Hmm why is the light in here blue?"

"Probably because of that planet. It's like the moon on earth but with blue light."

"Oh" Chi Chi said before they teleported to the house.

She pleased that the house still fine and judging the Saiyans's hybrid ki, they were sleeping. She and Tsubasa went to their room to wash up and take a rest. Since she had told the Z fighters almost every thing, it would be hard for her to keep her identity as a secret. The hot water with white bubble caressed her skin as she soaked her body in the bathtub. The sweet scent of the soap filled her nose making Chi Chi forgot about her anxiety for a moment. Soaking in the hot water like this was so relaxes, making her felt like she just a normal woman, not the queen of demons, just a normal person who wanted to feel relax. But this feeling not lasted long. When the water started to get cold, she had to get out and caught her reflection in the mirror. In the mirror, there was a beautiful young wet woman a standing only had a towel wrapped around her gorgeous body. She looked like she only 18 years old not a 183 years old woman. Her silky black hair is go higher than her shoulder a little bit and it cupped in her face making a contrast with her white pale skin. Her big golden eyes are like two big amber jewels. It used to be black color but now it had changed into golden since she transformed into demon.

Chi Chi closed her eyes tried to forget about her time when she changed. It was the most horrible time in her life. She didn't know how her uncle found her and managed to kidnap her right before her family and doctor's eyes or how he faked her death making her family believed she and her children dead. And she didn't want to know. When he brought her back to Astantine, he tortured her mind, transplant nightmares in her slept, stuffed in her mind the illusion that showed her family being killed when she awoke, making her suffered as much as possible. They didn't do anything to her body only because they don't want the kids died. They wanted to produce many demons as they could. Sometimes she wanted to give up, to loose her self in that eternal but her babies, they need her. She couldn't let them have no family. She is their only family. She had to try to resist it. When she thought she couldn't have it anymore her father came to rescue her from that hell. She knew that Ox king wasn't her true father but she didn't aspect her father to be a demon. And he is not a normal one; he is the king's brother and that made he is a prince, prince of demons. Somehow she felt like it's kind of like Vegeta, prince of Saiyan. She wondered if Vegeta know about her, is he still calling her harpy.

Chi Chi pulled the fluffy sheet on her body so it could cover her body. Demon got into sleep harder than human. Sometimes Chi Chi wished she could sleep as easily when she was human. She will get sleepy, the tiredness will take over her mind making she couldn't think of anything. Then she will doze into the sweet dream, save the worries for tomorrow. But that simple wish wasn't so simple to make it happen to her. She is a demon. That mean she has to be beaten near death or being extremely exhausted to get some sleep. Night like this remind her of Goku's big strong arm embrace her making she felt so safe. Again why did she think of him like that? Her love for him should be destroyed 19 years ago, in that faithful night…

FLASHBACK

Today is Chi Chi birthday. It is not so special after all if you have celebrated it more than 100 times. The only reason she organize the party was because of the twin. They insisted her to do that even knows she really not interested in it. It was like they knew something she didn't know and want to surprise her. Right now, her little family is celebrated her birthday. They must be very drunk because they didn't realize that the main character of the party was standing in the balcony alone. Suddenly the door behind her open and Tsuruga walked out.

"Mom what are you doing here? You are the party's star"

"Tsuruga, both of us know that I don't like party. And you know what happen if I get drunk. What are you up to?"

"Well, I just thought that you may want to have some good time"

"Seriously, Tsuruga what is this?"

"Okay I'm telling you this anyway. Mom you know that Dad had fused with Shenlong in order to revive the plus ki in the Dragon Balls right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, now the plus ki in the Dragon Balls has been revive. That mean Dad had infused with Shenlong and we can be able to located him"

"You want me to meet him."

"Yes"

"No way in hell"

"Mom I know you still love him. You refuse to date with anyone. You said you have a lot of things to do but I know you don't want to. Admit it, you love him"

"So what? He didn't love me, The Great Demon. He loves Chi Chi, his wife. I've changed Tsubasa too much. I don't want each time he saw mw the one he saw was Chi Chi. I used to be Chi Chi. But now I'm different. I do thing that Chi Chi don't do, wear thing that she never laid an eye on it. I changed too much. And Goku, he won't love me when he knows how much I changed."

"Mom, you said you changed a lot but I think deep down inside you haven't changed too much. I don't know how you used to be but I know one thing. 100 years ago, you were great. But now you are awesome."

Chi Chi thought about her son's words for a moment the she decided to say:

"I see. I will go meet your father now. Wish me luck"

"Good luck!"

Chi Chi closes her eyes; try to feel her husband's ki. He is in somewhere very far from the Earth. They probably don't even stay in the same galaxy. She locates his place then teleported to there. When she got there she saw her husband in his Super Saiyan 4 form is standing with a beautiful woman with a silver hair shining like the moon light. She hides in bush near Goku's place tries to hear what they are saying.

"So that mean you are not in love with me. You have other woman beside me." the woman said

"No, you misunderstood me. I am in love with you; I always love you no matter what. You are the only woman I love. I never love any one except you and I will never be. Please, you have to believe me"

Chi Chi is frozen in that spot. Never in her life, she have seen Goku so honest like that. And it is the most horrible thing that ever happens to her. He never loves her. All the time that he hugged her in his arm, comforted her saying that he loved her, it was fake. She doesn't know when he met this woman but she sure it was only a short time after their wedding. The only reason he stayed with her only because the promise he make when they were a kid and maybe because of Gohan. Goku is a man of honor. He wouldn't abandon his wife and kid to follow somebody else. Maybe that why he always run off, never bother asked her if she wants to go with him to the gathering in Bulma's house. He tried to get away from her; the bitch that made him couldn't be with his true love. And to make it more perfect they start kissing each other passionately, try to strip their clothes while they were kissing. Chi Chi close her eyes try to run away from this place as far as possible but she couldn't. When that time she realized that gravity in this planet is 10000 times stronger than the Earth's. She could move if she concentrate but Chi Chi is so devastated she couldn't do anything but sat there and let her tear stream down her face. Although she had covered her ear but their groans and moans still echoes her ear. The only thing eased her pain a little bit, just only a little bit that at least she could close her eyes so she didn't have to see that Chi had calmed down a little bit and teleported to her home when their making love noise over. She only opened her eyes when she get home.

"Mom, what happen? Why are you crying?" Tsubasa asked

"Yeah mom, what had dad said?" Tsuruga voice was full of concern

Chi Chi feels like she would die if she recalls those memories again but she have to. She have to tell them, she can't let her boys worry. They were both angry when they heard the story. Tsuruga wanted to go there beat up Goku and kill that woman and Chi Chi stopped him from doing that. She told him that it would hurt her even more if he does that…

END FLASHBACK

A single tear crossed her beautiful face as she staring at the aquamarine moon. A year later after that faithful night Xicor was born. When she and Tsuruga crossed the planet by accident, she found out that Xicor's mother was killed by Mandara and he intended to kill Xicor too. Of course Tsuruga and Chi Chi stopped him from doing that. But what her son didn't understand that why she adopted Xicor. Tsuruga said that if she kept Xicor by herself, she would receive more pain. They could always find a good family that will raise Xicor with all their love. But even Chi Chi couldn't understand why she insisted to raise Xicor. Maybe it was because he reminded her about herself. She like him didn't have father and mother from the moment she came to this world, being adopted by someone didn't have any bloodline to her. At least if she adopted him, he would have his brother who shared some blood line with. Chi Chi know her sons, they won't never treated bad to Xicor only because something that his parents done. Chi Chi sighed and closed her eyes tried to get some sleep that she knows she couldn't have. Tomorrow she would have to face Goku again although it crushes her heart in pieces but she has to do that. For the shake of her family, her friends and all the people that she care.

**A\N: This was probably the longest chapter in this story. I really feel bad for Chi Chi. Thank you for all the reviews that you send me and please keep reviews. I need to know if I am good at described the character's emotions. My teacher said that I am bad at it. So please reviews for this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT**

Dragon Balls AF: Demon Saga

Chapter 6:

"So when will you tell your family who you are really?" Xicor asked Chi Chi when they flew to the ship. "You know you can't keep the secret away from them forever"

"Right after we pick Tsuruga up in Luferian. It takes a lot of time to defeat all Mandara henchmen and get the map to the Time Portal. I just hope that we'll arrive before Mnadara. If not, Tsuruga will be in big trouble"

"Just relax mom, we'll arrive in time. Big brother can handle it by himself." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah you are right. I'm over thinking again"

"I wonder what will the Z fighters reaction when they know that you're Ventura" Goku jr said "I really hope that grandma Pan won't be mad at me"

"Don't worry about that, if she gets upset because of that I will tell her that I told you to do that. After all she is my granddaughter".

"What about Goku?" Tsubasa asked his mother while Xicor and Goku jr were chatting about this new planet. "Do you feel okay about him?" This question made Chi Chi's stomach felt like a tons of bricks in it. She had thought about her confront with her ex husband since the day she met him in the look out. When that time all she wanted to do was blasted her betrayal body for wanting to be in that man arms again although he had cheated on her for 50 years of their marriage. If he didn't love her, the only thing he need to do is say it out loud, say that he is in love with other woman. It will be painful at first but then after awhile she'll let him go and finally she can be able to move on, finds a man that was made for her and having cute kids with him. But that fucking bastard just won't do that. He just has to keep her by his side, cooking, cleaning, serving him like a slave while he was running out there having fun with that bitch. And she, just like a foolish housewife on those stupid TV programs, believe every things he had said about all the time he run off to the place she'll never know is to train, to get stronger so he can be able to protect her when the true is he was having fun with his whore, laughing their ass off about how stupid she was when she really think that he love her. It sickening her when the image they were doing "that" while laughing at her floated in her mind.

The thought that Goku only using her like his personal slave is sickening her even more. At night, when he can't be with his "true love", he would just fuck her wildly, gives her one more function: his sex toy when he miss his whore. He is always the angel, the god, the saint in every ones eyes. Her sons, her friends, kami even the Kais love him. She loves him too with all her heart, giving him every thing she has but look what he gave her. A broken heart will never be healed, if not it will take decades to recover. She doesn't know how long it takes to get over him; his image might haunt her mind forever but is one thing she knows for sure: she will never forgive him for devouring her body and soul like that. She had forgiven him when he left 7 years at the Cells games, 10 years with Ubu and his departure with Shenlong. But this is the last straw. He could say that he is sorry as many times as he wants to be, but she won't believe it like she used to be. Not anymore. After this mess with that damn bastard Mandara over, she will never talk to him again, avoid meeting him as much as possible. She had failed to destroy her obsession with Goku for 19 years but at least she has succeeded in one thing: her hated to Goku is equally with her obsession or love to him, whatever they wanted to call.

"It seems that Bulma has fixed the ship. Well part of it." Tsubasa voice drag Chi Chi out of her thought when they approached the ship. It has less damage then she thought it would have after being shot like crazy and bombing like that. Or maybe because had repaired it partly, made it looked better.

"Good morning to you all" Trunks said

"Good morning. Are you fixing the ship all night" Tsubasa asked

"No, I've slept for 3 hours. Mom is staying inside try to fix the engine. This ship has too much damage; I think it will take months to fix it"

"Hey you should go inside and get some sleep, just let me handle this. Avasto Repaido." A red beam shot out from Tsubasa's hand and engulfed the ship. Like having an invisible force lift the ship's organ that fall apart, put them together and the cracks got smaller then slowly disappeared. The ship had been repaired completely and it looked exactly the same when the Z fighters had seen it the first time.

"Trunks, you've got to see this. I was fixing the ship the engine the suddenly… Eh, it's you guy." Bulma said when she ran outside

"I've stayed up all night but I've only fixed 1/3 this ship and you only need to read short sentence then BOOM, the ship is fixed perfectly" Bulma nearly screamed out after hearing her son explained how the ship repaired so quickly.

"I think Bulma need some sleep too" Tsubasa said when the Z fighters gathered around the ship "Hey every one get into the ship now. We'll go to Luferian immediately"

"Is Luferian the planet where the Time Portal is?" Gohan asked when the ship got out the planet's atmosphere

"No, but it has the map to the Time Portal" Tsubasa answered

"Is my mother and the twin involve into this?"

"Yes" Tsubasa said when he thought about Gohan's action when he know that his long lost brother was standing right in front of his face.

"How much?"

"You'll know when we leave Luferian with the map" Ventura said when she entered the room "Now if you excuse me I need to borrow Tsubasa for a moment" she said before she pulled her youngest son from Gohan's sight.

"It's a good ting that I came here before you tell Gohan more information. You're always suck at keeping secret"

"So have you thought about their reaction when they know you were always here but not bother to tell them about it?"

"I've told you before. I'll tell them when we leave with the map"

"You only do that because big brother doesn't agree to wear mask or hiding his ki. I wouldn't agree to do that if you didn't say that you were going to tell them soon. I still can't understand why you want to hide the truth away from them. They're your family and friends. Don't you think it'll hurt them when they know you keep such a secret like that from them?"

"Don't you think it'll hurt them more then they find out that I'm not the same anymore? That the person I became is completely different from the person they know"

"Mom, you …"

"Tsubasa let talk about this later okay. Right now we have a lot of thing to do then to talk about my feeling" And at that time Goku came in and said: "Hey Ventura do you want to spar with me? We would have done it before if Vegeta hadn't had interrupts". A part of Chi Chi wanted to run away from that man as far as possible despite the fact that she tried really hard to forget him, it still hurt when she saw him. But her demon part wanted her to fight with him, showing him how much he had hurt her, giving him as much pain as she could although it's just only physical pain and can't compare to the pain he has caused her for the last 19 years. Finally her demon side won, she can't let the chance make this man pain without any one suspicious slip out of her hand.

"Well then let go to the gravity room"

"Cool, let go"

Chi Chi could felt her eldest son worry when she went with her ex husband to the gravity room. But she can't let this chance get away. She just can't do that. And to her surprise all the Z fighters was gathered around there with Goku jr and Xicor.

"This match will be very fun, don't you think Ventura" Goku said when he powered up to Super Saiyan 4. From Gohan's spar Goku learn that the demon queen isn't some one who should be toying with whether it's just only a friendly spar or a live and death battle

"Yeah sure, why not?" Chi Chi said when her thought were far different "_Damn you, you fucking bastard. You are always thinking about training, I will make sure this is an unforgettable match for you"_

Chi Chi could felt her temper rising as she deliver a punch at Goku face and he dodged. The fight started with brutal kicks and punches.

"Woah" Pan said

"Yes, _woah _is the only word I can think of right now. This fight is awesome. They're both awesome and equally. It is gonna difficult for Dad to gain the victory" Goten said

Piccolo was standing in the corner, watching the fight silently "_It is difficult to believe that the stupid nagging, screaming housewife Chi Chi in the old days has became such a powerful demon lord like that, the one who rules all the demon in the universe. Her power has grown nearly equally to Goku. Unless he has found the way to powered Super Saiyan 4 or reached a new level, this fight will last very long"_

With each punch she give him, the noise when he and his lover making out in that night keep echoes in her mind _"Ha ha ha aaaaaaaah Goku please harder faster gaaaaaah" _She was wrong when she thought that if she didn't see that scene, it would be less painful for her. It's all the same. Her imagination kept running wild when she thought about those two. Especially when Goku in this form, it only like add more oil in her fire of anger. When Goku fell down because she gave him a hard kick in his leg making he lost his balance, Goku teleported before Chi Chi gave him a hard kick in his face. When her leg made a big hole in the floor, she realized that he had disappeared. Couldn't control her anger, Chi Chi cursed:

"Where the heck have you gone, you fucking bastard". Judging Goku jr and Xicor face expression she had just say bad words out loud right in front of her family and friends. While she was still trying to locate Goku's ki, she felt herself being hold by a very strong arm that she know too well from the behind.

"You asshole let me go" Anger consumed her as when Goku held her. How dare he touch her after what he had done to her? All she cares about now is hurt this man as much as she could, don't even know that her fang has grown longer and so is her nail. Chi Chi punctured her nails into Goku's arm making he whined in pain and retreat his arm back.

"Ouch, it's hurt. Ventura you …" Before Goku could finish the sentence, Chi Chi had run toward him as fast as she could, her sharp claws were aim in Goku's chest. If he moved only a little bit slower, Chi Chi would've taken his heart from his chest. Although Goku has dodged Chi Chi's attack, her claws still left some wounds on his hairless chest.

"This… this isn't a sparring match. She is trying to kill grandpa. We've to stop her" Pan Panicked

"Forget about that Pan, they're far stronger than us. If we interrupt the match now, we'll distracted father and Ventura will kill him in no time"

"But uncle Goten, there must be…"

"There's no but Pan. Your uncle is right. It's the best that we stay outside and watch."

"_Mother… mother control yourself. You shouldn't let your anger take over your mind. If you didn't do that the mask will break into pieces."_ Tsubasa telepathy to his mother. He wanted his mother to reveal her true self to to her family but not like this. If they know it right now in this situation it'll shocked them even more when they saw Chi Chi wanted to kill Goku. It seems that his words effected to his mother, he could feel that she started to calm down. But it's too late the mask had started to crack. When Chi Chi realize her mask was falling down, her anger was replaced by panicked and horror. She didn't want them to know who she is yet: she is not ready, it too early. After giving Goku a strongest kick that she could give in the his chest, Chi Chi run out from the gravity room with her might to get in her room, hoping that Tsubasa was following her to fix the mask. And there was a person who following her but that isn't Tsubasa. It was Goku. He, in all the people in this ship, is the one who she didn't want to meet the most especially when her mask about to fall in pieces. Her face may have changed but not that much. People who know her in the old day still can recognize her easily. She has no idea what she has done made the gods hate her so much but somehow Goku catches her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Ventura why you…?" But Chi Chi didn't listen to him anymore. Or she can't because her anger started get out of her control again when Goku grabbed her shoulder. The hand that was holding her broken mask automatically aim in his face making Goku left her shoulder to block her punch. She then fell extremely stupid. The mask had fallen of her face completely from her face because nothing kept it together. She used both of her hands to cover her face, hoping that Goku didn't see anything in that moment while running for her dear life to the safest place, her room. She could hear her father voice echoes in her head if he was here: _"Chi Chi you must learn to control your emotion. Don't ever ever EVER forget this. If you let your emotion get into your mind wile you are fighting, your enemy will find your weakness easily and it'll be your downfall. Remember this Chi Chi, don't ever forget about this"_

And she had done completely different from her father's words. She was not only let her feeling get into her mind when she is fighting but she is also let it take over her mind. She felt like the most stupid woman in the Earth, no the universe. When that time the door in her room opened and her youngest son walked in a spare mask on his hand.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Um, I'm fine I guest. Hey it's a good thing that you the spare mask" Chi Chi poorly tried to change the subject when she receive the mask from her son's hand.

"Mom why do you wanted to hide the truth from them?" Tsubasa asked his mother directly. He knew this is insensitive but he needed to know why his mother does that, it keep bugging him from the day they meet the Z fighters in the look out. "Do you hate the changes that you have that much?"

"No, No it's not like that. It's has became a part of me and I love it. It's just that what if they don't like it, what if they hate me or feeling disappointed because I'm not the same"

"Mom, they're your family and friends. If they really love you, they will accept you for who you are. You may have change but not as much as you thought it's. Because no matter how much time has passed there're always having things that will never change in people heart, from the day they're born to the day they die and so do you. They love you for the heart that you have not the habits that can easily be changed"

"I know, I know. But I still don't know what to say or how should I react to Goku when I tell the truth. I mean he only touched me and I nearly went to insane. What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know either mom, this isn't something that I can help you. You have to think about it a lot and when it comes, maybe you will know what to do. But I'm sure if you want to beat Goku up, Tsuruga will help you with all his might."

"Truth I'm pretty sure he will. But if that happen, you will stop us right?"

"I thought you never ask." Tsubasa smile "Hey it's quite late right now, you should get some rest especially after such a huge fight like that"

"Yeah, you're right. Good night son"

"Good night mom"

**Enjoy this chapter and please reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT**

Dragon Balls AF: Demon Saga

Chapter 7:

"Father, are you okay?" Gohan asked worry

"Nah, I'm fine son. I really am" Goku now has returned in his normal state. The wounds that were made by Ventura claws only a 5 shallow scratch on his chest. But it is not the thing that bugging him. A horrible feeling in his stomach was caused by a very familiar face that he knew too well. The moment Ventura punched him in the hall making the mask came out and reveals her face. It was Chi Chi face. Although the moment was very short, he saw her face obviously. She looked exactly the same when he met her at the 23rd World Tournament. The only thing different is her eyes. Two black shining onyxes that he used to were replaced by two golden ambers. But even how much her appearance had changed, it didn't shock him as the hated and anger that lies in her eyes. The fire of hated and anger burning in her eyes made Goku's heart seized. None of his enemy can show such a hated to him Chi Chi did; Frieza, Cells, the dark dragons none of them. Sure he can see hated in their eyes but it's only because he stopped them from hurting people he loves and taking over the universe, it didn't bother him a lot. But there was something different about Chi Chi eyes, the hated that she has for him come from deeper, darker part of her soul and heart. A massive of hated and anger come from her right the moment he looked in her eyes, he can only feel such a strong emotion like that when he went to Hell and met the souls that was betrayed and killed by the person they love and trust with all their heart when they are in the living world. Their anger and hated was so huge that even if those people possessed a pure heart, King Yenma still has to let them go to the purify progress. What exactly he had done that make Chi Chi feel she was betrayed by him? He decided not to tell any one about this. If Chi Chi wanted to keep secret her identity then she must have her own reason, he respect it. But he'll try to have a privacy talk to her asked her why she so mad at him. It was probably because he left her alone, pregnant and had to raise the kids all by herself. If it was all about it, he'll tell her that he is really sorry about that but he'll also have to explain to her when that time that was his only choice to save her, save their family and friends then Chi Chi will understand and they will try to make up all the time that they've lost. But the hole in his stomach tells Goku that it isn't that simple, this isn't the true reason that Chi Chi hates him so much. Goku shook his head a little bit try to have some positive thought. Tomorrow he will talk to Chi Chi, it'll be hard at first but then everything will be okay. Yes, that's right. Every thing always okays with him so why not this time. A small smile crosses Goku's lips when he slowly get into sleep, unknown that everything is much more complicated than he thought it's and it's about getting more complex.

~~1 month later~~

"Hey Ventura, can we talk a little bit?"

"Errrr…, no I'm busy now. Sorry" Chi Chi said before her image turned into a blur leaving a frustrated Goku. Each time he tried to talk with her it all end up like. She said she was busy then ran away with all her might and about 10 minutes later he saw her doing nothing but comment how Goku jr could make a mess in his room so fast or how dirty Xicor's clothes was after his training. He didn't know how much his wife had changed in the last 100 years but it seemed that her stubbornness is still the same maybe even increase. It is so hurt when she kept distance from him like that. Chi Chi never push he away like that, she always the one who come to him, always open her arms wide to him, it always so easy for him to have her. Sometime he thought about giving up. But each time he saw Chi Chi talk with Goku jr or Xicor, the way she care about them, the way she joke with them about their hair or clothes make he wanted to have her by his side again. Then he remembered that Chi Chi didn't give up on him in 7 years when he was on the other world. Suddenly he felt so ashamed about himself. Chi Chi has willingly waited for him for her whole life knowing that he won't come back to her when he died in the Cells game with an unchanged faith and he only can't talk to her for 1 month and the thought giving up appeared in his mind. He never gives up easily on any thing no matter how difficult it was so why would he give up on her, the one who he has vowed to protect for the rest of his life. Even if she hates him, even if she avoid him like he is some kind of sickness and it hurts him badly; he will never give up. He will find out why she hates him so much and fix it; the image of Chi Chi appeared on his mind again. Yes he will fix it by every thing he has. Then he heard Chi Chi's voice echoes the ship:

"We're going to Luferian's atmosphere now. Please get back to the control room and take your sit to prepare for the landing"

The ship shake a little bit when it entered the atmosphere and then landed in the ground with a loud thud. Bulma said when she calculating by a computer: "So the oxygen in this place is a little bit lower then the earth but there is no toxic gas in here and… oh why am I even bother to speak" Bulma groaned a little bit when she saw everybody went outside.

"Woah this planet is freaking hot. Is there somewhere cooler than this place?" Goten asked

"Yes, although this planet is covered by desert but there is a small oasis if we keep flies to the west and…" Before Tsubasa could say more about the oasis a loud noise come from the west got the Z fighters intention.

"Hey is that an explosion?" Trunks asked but then there was another explosion interrupted him but it was bigger than the last one and on the same direction. This time they can see the smoke from the explosion.

"This place is too dangerous. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien you guys should stay in the ship. We'll investigate about the explosions." Gohan said when he sense the ki in the planet

Goku looked at Ventura for a moment. Despite she was wearing a mask; he knew that she was thinking about something. After a moment she decided to say:

"You guys just go ahead; I will catch up with you later"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go ahead I will be fine"

"Okay then see you later" Xicor said before he with with every body else took off to the west leaving Chi Chi alone

"Can you guys feel that ki?" Trunks asked when they flew to the west. 'That ki is from the west and it's the weirdest that I've ever felt. It was really powerful, no doubt about it, but it so balance. I mean no matter what, even when you sleep, your ki will raise and fall a little bit but this ki is exactly the same at all the time not mention that the ki around it is falling down rapidly that mean they are fighting."

"True and maybe that is Ventura's another son, Tsuruga." Gohan said

"Huh, why do you know about him?" Tsubasa asked

"I overheard your conversation with your mom yesterday. You said that Tsuruga come to the planet first in order to prevent Mandara henchman from taking the map, right"

"That mean demons have ki. But why do Ventura and Tsubasa want to hide their ki?' Pan asked when Tsubasa flew before them and not paid intention on them.

_That because they don't want us to know who they really are_. Goku thought "I don't know. But no matter what I'm sure that they have their own reason. Hey this is the oasis where the explosion happens; you can see a lot of smoke in here and… "

But before Goku could say anything more a monster that look like tiger with black skin and red eyes jump out from the thick smoke. It growled before it jump in Pan, intend to attack her.

"Pan, watch out" Gohan cried

"Woaaaaah" Pan cried out of shock. But something glowing likes a silver lightning cut through the smoke and puncture deep inside it head. When a man come out the mist and every body can see his face, the Z fighters shocked about what they saw. This man is quite handsome and he dressing the same costume as Tsubasa's except that he wasn't wearing a mask. And his face, his face just like Chi Chi's. The thing that killed the monster and looked like a silver lightning was actually a sword. Tsuruga looked at the crown for a moment and then he decided to keep walking to the dead corpse and pulled the sword out of his head and said like nothing happen:

"Good to see you again Tsubasa. Where is mother? I thought she would come here with you and the Z fighters."

"She said that we went ahead and she would follow us later"

"Oh, I see. So why are you wear that mask now? It is not useful anymore. They are not that dump not to figure out the whole thing by themselves."

"You're right. It doesn't have nay effect anymore" Tsubasa said when he take off the mask. It shocked the Z fighters again when they saw Tsubasa face. It is the same as Tsuruga face and looked like Chi Chi's

"How… What… just…what exactly is going on here?" Goten asked when he looked at the twin and every body else. It is obvious that he need to realize something but he still too shocked to know what happen. It like the information is playing with his intelligent and mind.

"You are just a baka as your father was brat. Doesn't it too obvious? Harpy is their mother, she and Ventura was the same. She was lying to us the whole time"

"She wasn't lying to you, not a single word. Don't you remember what she said? She said Chi Chi was a demon. Well she is a demon. She said that Chi Chi and the twin are fine. We are still fine. She didn't say a single lie when we on the ship. She just didn't say that she was Chi Chi" Tsubasa explained

"But why didn't she tell us? We are her family"

"You should ask her that when you have a talk and…" Tsubasa suddenly stop talking. At first every body wonder why but then when they felt an extremely familiar ki was rising then they know why

"That is mom ki signal' Gohan said

"She must be in trouble. LET GO" Goku cried out when he took off with his full speed headed to Chi Chi's place.

~~20 minutes ago~~

Chi Chi was standing in the middle of dessert looked at the fighters until their image only a small pot to her. She then decided to follow to the direction where the wind brought that scent from. That scent is too familiar to her that she can recognize it anywhere, any place even how faint it was. But what is Yuki doing here? She suppose to be in the castle in Astantine, where completely safe for her not the planet that you can find Mandara henchmen every where. Could it be…Could it be that Mandara has kidnapped her. No don't say about kidnapping her at the castle where is full of elite guard when he can't even put a feet on Astantine's ground. But Chi Chi is still had a horrible feeling at her stomach. What if Mandara have a spy in Astantine in the elite guard, what if he has then it would be too easy for him to have Yuki. Chi Chi shook her head try not to think about it. For the first time in her life she really hope that this is only a trap, that scent only use to lure her it's not real. But she had to go there, have to confirm that nothing happen to Yuki. Suddenly she felt that she was close to the source of that scent, it stronger than ever. Chi Chi decided to landed and walked to the source. Even if this was a trap, she still has to beat them up because they dare to scare her and well, they're Mandara henchman. Chi Chi slowly made her way to a rock mountain that she knows behind them was a small group of Mandara henchman. She step carefully tried not to make any noise when she saw them. There are five of them; there was one magician and the rest were fighters. All of them were demon. The magician seemed to be in charge, he was ordering the fighters to give him something like a scroll made by leather.

"_That couldn't be the map, isn't it"_ Chi Chi thought _"Doesn't matter any more. Whatever it is, I will take away from them and then have Tsubasa to find out what it is. I should attack the fighters first then save the magician for the last. If I lucky enough, I will know what is Mandara up to"_

And then with a swift movement, Chi Chi ran to the closest person to her, stabbing her nails in his heart before pulled it away. His eyes still wide open because of shock even when his corpse fell down to the ground.

"The… The Great Demon… get… get her" The magician stammered a little bit before order the fighters to fight her. A small smile crossed her lip when she saw the smallest and probably the weakest tremble when he heard this. It seemed that all he wanted to do is running from this place forever. Maybe she would spare his life just for now, and then she will investigate about his past later, there were many people worked for Mandara only because they was under a spell. If he only a coward that following Mandara to beat the person who weaker than him then she would kill him merciless. She gave he only a light punch made he passed out for a while. The rest were different, she never meet them but she knew what they looked like thank to the descriptions were made by the survive people on different planet that Mandara had ordered to destroy. After tearing the last fighter's arm away from his body, she kicked him into a rock mountain and needless to say he didn't survive after it. Now it just only her and the magician. Despite his face express nothing, she still can see his body trembling a little bit. From his hand shot out several of beam with all kind of colors. A magician only does that what he is very desperate since it waste too much energy or at least that what Tsubasa told her. A red beam came close to her face and if she didn't dodge it, it would blow her head. But instead of her head, her mask broke into pieces. _"This needs to end right now"_ She thought before her image turned into a blur and she disappeared.

"_Where did she go?"_ The magician looked around and about half second later his answer is answered. Chi Chi came behind him stabbed her hand into his body but this time it was his belly not his heart. She wanted to keep him alive to ask what exactly this scroll is. But then she smells that familiar scent came from his body, Chi Chi decided to ransack his body to find the source of the smell. Her hand find a small fury object, it was Yuki's hair tight by a red ribbon. Anger, worries, fear, every emotion that she tried to hide when she smell that scent come out and burst. She wanted to know, she need to know where was Yuki and if this man doesn't tell her she will torture him, making he suffer as much as possible until he spit it out every thing that has in his brain.

"Where did you get this from?" Chi Chi growled

"Die bitch, I will never…Gaaaaaah" The man whimpered in pain when he felt Chi Chi nails in his belly right in his old wounds

'I asked you again where you got this from."

"Gah…Mandara got this from a little brat that he capture but you are too late too save her now. Too late Ha Ha Ha... GAAAAAAH" The man laugh before he cried in pain again when Chi Chi scratch his face into 5 deep wounds.

"Why is it too late? WHY? ANSWER ME"

"You know that too, bitch. You get through it before but the brat will be different. She maybe one of Mandara good dolls now, unlike you, her bitchy rebellious mother. She will serve Mandara forever just like me."

Chi Chi let out a loud growl from her throat before she tears this man head apart from his body. Not satisfied with this she used her claws to stab his dead corpse didn't care that his blood spilled all over her body. She knew this is useless, she knew that this won't save her daughter from Mandara's hand but she just needed to let out her feeling right now in something that won't hurt any one, in this case is a dead body. Chi Chi had never felt so desperate, so useless like this in her entire life. She may never see her little baby girl anymore, even if she did Yuki will be only an empty body that have no emotion, no feeling just like that wizard said only a good doll to Mandara. When the body turned into a mass of bones and flesh that no one can recognize, Chi Chi started to calm down a little bit and decided to go to the twin place to talk about this. Maybe, just maybe there is a slight chance that Mandara hasn't done anything to her daughter, that she is still okay. And she still have Mark, right even if Tsubasa doesn't know what to do Mark may have some plans about this. But then Chi Chi realized she didn't have to her sons place because they are all here. Goku, all her sons, her granddaughter, her great-great grandson and Xicor, Ubu, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks even Bra they are all here and they all looked at her with a shocking eyes

**A\N: Next chapter will be fun or at least I think it's because I have no idea what to write next. Anyway thank you for all the reviews you give me. But there will be some explanation in the next chapter show why Chi Chi acting like a maniac like that. see you next time and keep reviews **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT**

Dragon Balls AF: Demon Saga

Chapter 8:

Goku was flying as fast as he could to Chi Chi's place hoped that she is okay. However, when he got there, the smell of blood went to his nose making him slow down for a moment and look around. There were four corpses on the sand and one person was unconscious. Those people eyes were still wide open; horror and fear carve in their feature. Then slowly, Goku eyes travel to their shattered body. Try to shake the image out of his head, he concentrated on Chi Chi' ki, she is his first priority. He can see her from here. He intended to call her but then he se there were a person that lied on the sand and was talking to her:

"She maybe one of Mandara good dolls now, unlike you, her bitchy rebellious mother. She will serve Mandara forever just like me."

Before everybody can wonder what he is talking about, Chi Chi growled like a wounded beast and tear that man head apart from head body. Goku can feel her anger rising when she keep using her claws stabbed in the dead man. She is acting like a wild beast tortured its enemy even when he already dead. He wanted to tell her to stop but he still can't believe what Chi Chi did this to a dead man. No matter what that man do, he still didn't deserve to get his body tear apart in to a mass of flesh and bone that no one can recognize. Something in his gut tells him that she was the one who killed these people earlier. After digging and stabbing the body crazily, Chi Chi finally stop and when she get her eyes off her creation and she finally notice that they was standing here. Chi Chi stared blankly at them a moment then she decided to raise her hand reveal a fury object that in Goku opinion was a tuft of hair tied by a red ribbon. She threw it in Tsubasa hand:

"There is a man unconscious out there. Bring him to our place see if he cooperates. If not, do anything you can think up to make him spill out every thing he know"

"Where are you going?" Goku asked when he saw her took off to the sky

"To the ship" was the last thing Chi Chi said in the last five hours. Now she locked herself in the gravity room, training alone. When Gohan started to feel worry and intended to go inside, he felt a hand put on his shoulder stopped him from going inside:

"What? I just want to check on her"

"You shouldn't, not this time. She is not in the right mind now. She needs some time for herself"

"But…"

"I know you worry for her but not now."

"What is the thing that you throw on you earlier?"

"It's a part of our sister hair, Yuki" Tsubasa said with a frown

"We have a sister?"

"Um, well technically she is our half sister" Tsubasa said when he saw Gohan face "Anyway, I think we should just discuss about this later, right now I have to find way contact her father. The problem is there is no way we can contact the outside world. The signal cannot transmit from here and… " Tsubasa said but he suddenly stopped and stared in the air. Everybody wonder the same thing until they covered they eyes from the blinding light. A small hole appeared in the middle of the air then slowly grew bigger. From the hole, a black mass came from it and gradually shaped into a human form. When the hole close, the black mass has transformed completely into a man. He is about Gohan height and worn long black cape with moon and white star on it. The hood covered most of his head make it impossible to see his face.

"Mark, thank god you're here. Yuki is…" Goku jr said.

"Kidnapped, I know. Where is Chi Chi? "

"In the gravity room, training" Tsuruga said as he pointed to the room.

"I see". The man said before he walked to the room not even paid the slightest attention to the Z fighter

Inside the gravity room, Chi Chi was throwing punch in the air, imagining it was Mandara's face then she heard a familiar voice: "You know if you pushing yourself too much, you would get hurt instead of getting stronger "

"So, what else am I suppose to do? Lying useless in the bed and weeping until my eyes come off."

"No, but you need to know when to stop and rest. And right now is perfect"

"Rest, huh? How can you say when our daughter is kidnapped by that monster?" Chi Chi screamed, "Do you know how I felt when each time I close my eyes and imagine his disgusting hand touch my daughter?"

"You think I don't?"

"I…I know …that asshole, he nearly destroyed my life and now her. " Chi Chi growled again when she throw a punch again

"Chi Chi calm down. You need to control your temper and maybe take a nap, a really good one" Mark said when he set the gravity normal again "Oh and I don't think going out there right now is a good idea" He said when Chi Chi held the door knob.

"Why…? Wait a minute. You are here. Oh my god" Chi Chi groaned "Damn it, damn it, damn it. How can I suppose to face my sons? Oh god, Gohan. How can I even dare to face him when I have a child with someone who-not-his-father?" Chi Chi started to hold her head and shake it wildly

"Hey, hey. Calm down okay. Take a deep breath" Mark said grabbing her hands lightly "Chi Chi whether you like it or not, soon or late they will find out. Moreover, in a good way, you do not have to tell them directly. Beside I am sure that they will understand. Come on it's more then 100 years, a lot of things happened" Mark said as he pulled her hand lightly and point his finger in the air. His finger glowed a little before a small hole started to form and growing bigger until it have the same size like the one he had came through earlier. "Now go to your room and take nap. You need this"

"But it's not right to just leave like this."Chi Chi said, "They are my family and I own them an explanation"

"You don't have to worry about that. The twin will do it, of course I will remind them leave some specific details" He nodded his head when saw Chi Chi intended to say something. "Just go to your room. I am sure everyone will understand, today is a rough day for you"

"Fine, if you insist." Chi Chi said as she walked in side the magical portal. "And thank for always be with me"

"_I will do everything just to be with you." _

Outside the door, he heard Tsubasa telling z fighters everything they need to know. When everyone left to their room, only few remain.

"So what is your plan?" Tsubasa was the first one to speak up

"Simple, go to Mandara's place and rescue Yuki" Mark replied

"So when will we leave" Xicor asked "Right now?"

"There's no 'we'. You and Goku will stay here; Mandara is way too dangerous for you two"

"But…"

"I said NO. And you will stay here too, Tsuruga"

'What?" Everyone said the same time "Are you saying I'm not good enough to face with Mandara?"

"No, you are stay because you are the only one on this ship who got expert medical knowledge. You fully know what kind of person Mandara is; he is a back stabber and enjoy poisoning other people. If we let you go, it will like destroying 50 percent of our surviving chance."

"So when will we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Isn't it a little too late?"

'No, I think it's a right time. Going against Mandara at night on a strange planet is way too risky"

"Can I come with you?" A familiar voice came out. There was a moment of silent when everyone wonders why Goku is still here and why they didn't sense him.

"You guys don't have to be so surprise, I hide my ki when I see you, Mark right, walked out. So can I come with you?" Goku asked again not without his famous smile.

"Look, we don't…" Tsuruga started to speak at the same time his anger began to rise.

"We would be very happy to have you with us." Mark cut off Tsuruga "And so tomorrow morning, at 5.00 am okay?"

"Okay, see you there."

"What are you doing?" Goku jr asked when Goku disappeared into his room "Why do you let him go with you?"

"Because he is a Super Saiyan 4, he has lived for more 100 years and he has a lot of experience on battle. Saving Yuki will be easier when we have him."

"If that is your decision then be it." Tsubasa said when everyone leaving. Mark's vision started to get blurry when he was walking to his room. He quickly opened the door when feeling his feet started to numb. However, much to his surprise, Chi Chi was there and putting on a bath rope on her naked body.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" She quickly dressed on.

"Ah, sorry guess I'm in the wrong…" Mark didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence; his feet couldn't carry the weight of his body anymore. He would have met the ground if Chi Chi didn't catch him in time.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chi Chi asked then she felt something weird about his cape. Instead of its normal silky texture, it seemed to be more rough than usual. She took a closer look to see dried blood on it. In panic, she started to check to whole cape which blood stained on most of the front. She quickly took of his cape and see his white shirt inside had dyed crimson.

"Mark, what happened to you?" Chi Chi carried him to bed.

"I am fine. It's just a minor wound, I am fine really" He said when tried to sit up.

"You are not fine. Look at you, you can barely stand. Why are you even try to sit? Lie down" Chi Chi pushed him back to bed "Here, eat this. It's senzu bean." Chi Chi said when she took the bean from a small pocket and hand it to him.

The moment he swallow the bean, he felt warmth run inside his body and his strength came back to him.

"Go to take a shower, letting dried blood on your skin too long is not good. Beside, I have something ask you" Chi Chi pointed at his bloodstained shirt. Even at this time, he couldn't help it but let a grin formed on his face. When Chi Chi angry and became bossy like this, most of people scared, other find it annoying but he saw it cute.

"What are you smiling at? Go" Chi Chi shooed Mark when she saw his behavior. Every time he smiled at her like that it's always give her a weird feeling, like he felt that she humor or something. When he stepped out the shower, he leaned at the bathroom door: "What do you want to ask me about?"

"How do you get that?" Chi Chi asked when she pointed to his bloody shirt.

"I don't feel like answer that question." Mark crooked his head in the door. Being his friend for years, she knew this tone. He wouldn't tell her no matter what.

"If you insist. I'm your friend, not your nanny. I'm done, go to your room." Chi Chi said, sulking about the fact that she was really scare when saw he's like that but he didn't even bother to tell her why he's in such a bad shape.

"Aw, Chi Chi don't be mad" Mark said when he sat on the bed, tried to pulled the sheet that cover Chi Chi's whole body.

"I'm not mad. " She almost scream when push his hand way. "I'm not mad when my daughter is kidnapped by an evil warlock; her father serious wounded and didn't tell me why. No, I'm not mad."

"Chi Chi, listen. It is not necessary for you to know about this. All that matter now is I'm here, completely fine. You can't really blame me for caring about you. Aw, come on, Chi Chi".

"Fine. You are really good, you know that. Now it is me who don't appreciate your care. Real good, Mark.' Chi Chi huffed when she sneaked back into the cover again.

"Of course I am good. Now you have to make it up forme by letting me stay here." He said as he sneaked in the sheet with Chi Chi

"What? Get out."

"No" he answered when he pulled the sheet further.

"Gah, whatever. I'm too tired to argue with you anyway." Chi Chi sighed when she turn her back against him. Deep down inside, she knew that the reason he stayed here because of her. He knew her issue with loneliness and didn't want her to face it right now. That why, despite the weirdness to have him share the same bed with her, she still very grateful.

"Tomorrow, Goku is going to rescue Yuki with us" He decided this is the best time to break the news that seemed to stop her breath for a moment. Then he heard her breath go on faster pace then slowly gone back to normal. After a few moment of silent, she started to talk again with a mechanical voice.

"That's very good"

"Chi Chi, everything will be fine" Mark spoke when he shifted his body and squeeze her hand lightly. Suddenly, Chi Chi felt so warm and peaceful, all the trouble seems to be disappeared when she heard his words.

"I know." She said softly before went into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know I have been gone for so long and I'm sorry for that and I will try to update regularly in this summer. **AnywaysI want to ask you guy is anyone want to be a beta-reader for this story and how exactly can you send your story to beta-reader for editing. And remember, reviews. Have fun with summer vacation.


End file.
